


On the Value of Beauty

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Humor, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-01
Updated: 2005-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape/Filch in verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Value of Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _Poetry_

A half-blood Prince of low appeal   
Struck for himself a handsome deal.   
His prick cared less for sweet-faced witches   
Than coarse old men with crops and switches.   
And so he found a sterling choice   
Who lacked in looks but had the voice;   
Whose whips and chains and toys in bed   
Left Severus's arse a fetching red.   
And more: a cock of satyr's girth   
Cast grievous doubt on beauty's worth.


End file.
